Sally's Song
"Sally's Song" is sung by Sally Finklestein sings in the film, The Nightmare Before Christmas after Jack leaves to do Christmas when her plan to stop him fails. During her song, she sings about how she hopes that Jack is safe, yet she feels that Jack will never accept her feelings for him. Lyrics Movie= I sense there's something in the wind That feels like tragedy's at hand And though I'd like to stand by him Can't shake this feeling that I have The worst is just around the bend And does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see how much he means to me? I think it's not to be What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? Although I'd like to join the crowd In their enthusiastic cloud Try as I may, it doesn't last And will we ever end up together? No, I think not, it's never to become For I am not the one |-|Oogie's Revenge= Sally: We should have known not to believe And things would not have turned so bad Jack: It's true his plan was to deceive But that should not make you so sad Sally: But danger waits at every turn Jack: And I am ready To set things right here Sally: How can you say that you will be okay? And come back another day? What will become of our dear town? Now that we've let our leader down Jack: You know, dear Sally, that's not true We can take this town back, me and you Sally: There's so much danger yet to face Jack: But I'm not worried, back home I hurried Jack and Sally: Now we must stop That evil Oogie's scheme And save our Halloween Sally: We should have known not to believe And things would not have turned so bad Jack: It's true his plan was to deceive But that should not make you so sad Sally: But danger waits at every turn Jack: And I am ready To set things right here Sally: How can you say that you will be okay? And come back another day? What will become of our dear town? Now that we've let our leader down Jack: You know, dear Sally, that's not true We can take this town back, me and you Sally: There's so much danger yet to face Jack: But I'm not worried, back home I hurried Sally: You surely will Now we all count on you To see this trouble through We should have known not to believe And things would not have turned so bad Jack: It's true his plan was to deceive But that should not make you so sad Sally: But danger waits at every turn Jack: And I am ready To set things right here Sally: How can you say that you will be okay? And come back another day? What will become of our dear town? Now that we've let our leader down Jack: You know, dear Sally, that's not true We can take this town back, me and you Sally: There's so much danger yet to face Jack: But I'm not worried, back home I hurried Jack and Sally: If we work hard We'll overcome our shame And beat him at his game Trivia *Another song with a similar pattern of plot is City of Love, from the 2010 Phineas and Ferb special episode "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro tried to get the feelings of Phineas Flynn, but to no avail. *Fiona Apple covered the song for The Nightmare Before Christmas Special Edition Soundtrack. *Lead singer of Evanescence Amy Lee covered this song for the album "Nightmare Revisited". *For the video game "Oogie's Revenge", the song is changed to a duet between Jack and Sally with modified lyrics. Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Romance songs Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas songs Category:Songs by holiday Category:Halloween songs